


Healing Energy

by Meatball42



Category: Leverage
Genre: Banter, Broken Bones, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Eliot Spencer Whump, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, or Hurt/Something at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Eliot gets hurt. Parker and Hardison are there to... help.





	Healing Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voldecourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldecourt/gifts).



“Do you want tea?”

“No.”

“I can cook some mean nachos, I got this five-layer sauce—”

“No.”

“Is your leg propped up alright? More pillows?”

“It’s _fine,_ Parker, will you just—”

“Three to seven days without walking, I can get a wheelchair here by tonight—”

“I’ll be walking in two days, now can you—”

“I could steal you a dog.”

“Parker, what?!”

“The internet says animals promote healing.”

“It’s a sprained ankle, not cancer.”

“If I remember correctly, the doctor specifically said _‘fracture.’_ ”

“An avulsion fracture ain’t even a real fracture, Hardison.”

“Okay, okay. I mean this one bone is now two bones, but you don’t believe science, no. No, you’re a tough guy, right?”

“...what if I want a dog?”

“Will both of you shut up and just… get over here? Okay?”

…

“See, this is all I need. A beer, the game, my couch-warmers, and some peace and quiet. You guys comfortable? I’m comfortable. ”

“...now I want nachos.”

“Yeah, and I kinda gotta use the bathroom now.”

“...I have gazpacho in the freezer. You heat it up, you go pee, and when you get back, I want silence for one full hour. Alright?”

“… Okay. But only ‘cause you’re sick.”


End file.
